Injured Heart
by Painted Emotions
Summary: When Ga-woon is injured, Tae decides that he is the one she wants to be with. Heartbreak, tradgedy, and romance-it's apart of life. Can she heal his injured heart?
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Hmm...it's been a while since I've created a new story. Just so people know, this is just a one-shot. Ok? 

Couple: Ga-woon/Tae

Summary: After Ga-woon is injured, Tae decides he's the one she wants to be with, not Kun. And things get intimate while she's caring for Ga-woon's wounds.

* * *

"Set him over there," Kun said to some of the guys from the group. 

"What happened?" Tae asked, who hovered over the injured Ga-woon.

"The Yi Mon." Kun said,"But we won."

"Ga-woon, are you okay?" Tae asked worriedly.

"Mph... It's nothing but a few scratches." He said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Tae, let's let him rest." Kun said as he lead her out of the room.

She looked back at Ga-woon simpithetically as she was lead out. "Go ahead," she said, "I need to take care of his wounds. It will only take a few minutes."

Kun nodded as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

The room he was in was dimly lit, giving Tae just enough light to get around okay.

She quickly found the first aid kit, and sat on her knees beside the bed where he lay.


	2. Chapter II

**Injured Heart**

**Chapter II**

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews... Originally, this was meant to be a one-shot, but my original was erased somehow, along with my other chapter for Rose Vine.. (TxGW Pairings)

Please be patient-there will be a few mini-chapters within the next few weeks.

* * *

s in was dimly lit, giving Tae just enough light to get around okay. 

She quickly found the first aid kit, and sat on her knees beside the bed where he lay.

* * *

His wounds weren't the worst Tae had seen, but they still needed tending to. 

"Take off your shirt."

"What's this?" Ga-woon asked playfully.

Tae blushed, thankful for the dimmed light. "Yyou know I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure..."

"I didn't!" she exclaimed, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He clenched his teeth and balled a fist. "Oh shit-I'm so sorry!"

" 'M fine..."

":Liar. Take off your shirt now so I can care for your wounds." She said as she helped him remove the tattered shirt from his body. "Man, they got you pretty good." she said as she reached down to get an antiseptic wipe.

"They didn't get me that good...and besides, I was protecting you're little troublesome ass..." he said through clenched teeth as she cleaned the wound on his shoulder, then started bandaging it.

The bandage seemed to get tighter as Tae's anger rose slightly.

"Tae, I think you're cutting off my circulation in my arm.."

"Sorry..." she said as she loosened it. A single tear formed and slid down her cheek as she tried to hide her face from him.

He noticed this, and saw the single tear running down her visage.

"Tae..."

* * *

Ending note: Hmm...what would fanfiction be without an occasional cliffhanger? lol.

Ok, this was 292 words long. The first was overr 200... So there will be roughly six mini-chapters, of 200 or more words each. And I'll post them on Wednesday if possible-atleast by Friday. every week until it's done.


	3. Chapter III

Injured Heart

Chapter III

* * *

Well, thank you's go out to all that has reviewed. Here's the next chapter of Injured Heart.

* * *

"Sorry..." she said as she loosened it. A single tear formed and slid down her cheek as she tried to hide her face from him. 

He noticed this, and saw the single tear running down her visage.

"Tae..."

* * *

She didn't respond-rather just tied the bandage on his shoulder, and then said in a quiet voice..."I'm sorry." 

Ga-woon just sat silently. Only on rare occasions did he see the softer side of her-and this was one of the occasions. He knew he had hurt her feelings-he just didn't know what to say to fix things.

"I'm sorry my 'ass' is causing you so many problems..." she said, her head lowered as more tears began to trickle down her pale visage.

"Tae, I didn't mean it like that..." he said quietly, as her sobs became slightly audible.

She sat there on the floor, her hands resting in her lap...crying.

His heart sank. His heart ached from making her cry. His body ached to reach out to her-to wipe her tears away, and it was taking every little ounce of control he had not to comply.

"Then just how did you mean it?" she asked, looking up slightly. Her orbs were like pools of sorrow, and her faced was soaked from the salty water.

* * *

Ok, this chapter was around 239 words... I've already started on the next.

Also, you can view some of my original work on under the pen name Meli-chan My original work,Love Kills, is on there right now.


	4. Chapter IV

Injured Heart

Chapter IV

* * *

Well, here goes another chapter of Injured Heart. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Chapter V should be out next week sometimes.

* * *

She sat there on the floor, her hands resting in her lap...crying.

His heart sank. His heart ached from making her cry. His body ached to reach out to her-to wipe her tears away, and it was taking every little ounce of control he had not to comply.

"Then just how did you mean it?" she asked, looking up slightly. Her orbs were like pools of sorrow, and her faced was soaked from the salty water.

* * *

"Tae.." Ga-woon said, finally giving in. In one fluid motion, he slid off of his seat and onto the floor, ignoring his own wounds that seemed to scream. The only thing that was on his mind was Tae.

"I was just kidding. Your ass ins't troublesome.." he said in a soothing tone.

"Yes it is..." she sobbed.

"Tae, listen to me..." he began as he started to rub her bac in circular motions, trying to soothe her crying, "You're not trouble for me.."

"If I'm not, howcome you're always getting into fights when I'm around?- Because of me, and my big mouth..." she began to sob harder.

"Tae, please quit crying." he asked.

"Why?" she asked, as she raised her head off of his shoulder. "Why do you take up for me all the time?"

"B-because...you're apart of my gang.."

"But..you don't do that for anyone else, except Kun."

He sighed. It would have to come out sooner or later. "Tae, that's because...Kun's my best friend, and..well..."

She continued to cry, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit Tae! Quit crying! I protect you because I love you!"

She gasped as her head jolted to look towards him. He loved her? Was he joking? The salty liquid still ran down her cheeks as she sat there and searched his orbs for unheard laughter, but there was none- rather there was only seriousness, concern, and love-for her.

* * *

Well, she knows it now.

Quick poll: Lemon, or no lemon?


End file.
